The invention relates to a method and system for maintaining at least one Protective Suit, especially a Chemical Protection Suit. Chemical Protection Suits (CPS) are part of the Personal Protective Equipment (PPE) of firefighters and other rescue teams. They protect the user against external influences and allow for temporary work in areas contaminated by chemicals. By using a Chemical Protection Suit, exposure to harmful substances and gases through the skin and body cavities is prevented. Chemical Protection Suits are divided into different types (according to DIN 943-1, 943-2, 14605, 13982-1, 13034):
Type 1—“Gas-tight” Chemical Protection Suit [DIN 943-1 and 943-2].
A Type 1a-ET Gas-tight Chemical Protection Suit is for use by emergency teams with an ambient-air-independent breathing air supply worn inside the Chemical Protection Suit, for example, a container unit with compressed air (SCBA or Self-Contained Breathing Apparatus).
A Type 1b-ET Gas-tight Chemical Protection Suit for use by emergency teams with a breathing air supply worn outside of the Chemical Protection Suit, for example, a container unit with compressed air (SCBA or Self-Contained Breathing Apparatus).
Type 1c—“Gas-tight” Chemical Protection Suit with breathing air supply with overpressure, for example, from external lines.
Type 2—“Non-gas-tight” Chemical Protection Suit [DIN 943-1] with a breathing air supply with overpressure.
Type 3—“Liquid-tight” Chemical Protection Suit [DIN 14605].
Type 4—“Spray-tight” Chemical Protection Suit [DIN 14605].
Type 5—“Airborne-particle-tight” Chemical Protection Suit [DIN 13982-1].
Type 6—“Limited liquid chemicals” Chemical Protection Suit [DIN 13034].
For Chemical Protection Suits of types 1 and 2, a distinction is made between suits for a limited use (disposable) and the reusable insert. Following current regulations, only Chemical Protection Suits of type 1a and 1b ET-ET are approved for use (ET: Emergency Team) as personal protection equipment for firefighters. The present invention is concerned preferably with reusable Chemical Protection Suits of types 1a and 1b ET-ET.